Generally, an undermount drawer slide rail assembly is mounted on the bottom of a drawer and is therefore hidden from view. An undermount drawer slide rail assembly typically includes a first rail and a second rail displaceable with respect to the first rail. More specifically, the first rail is mounted on the body of a cabinet, and the second rail is configured to carry or support a drawer so that the drawer can be easily pulled out of and pushed back into the cabinet body through the second rail with respect to the first rail. The undermount drawer slide rail assembly stays hidden at the bottom of the drawer even when the drawer is pulled out of the cabinet body.
It is well known in the art of furniture slide rails that a drawer can be laterally adjusted, i.e., laterally displaced, with respect to a cabinet body (or slide rail). U.S. Pat. No. 8,854,769 B1, for example, discloses a slide rail system and a connecting device used for a slide rail assembly. The disclosure of this US patent is incorporated herein by reference.